I think I love you Part 2
by ChocAirplane
Summary: This part is cute. And I laugh when you find out it has such an abrupt ending. Enjoy!


Lucille, Kendra, and I were all standing in my living room laughing about how I had accidentally told my crush, Cameron Stevens, that I liked him. And in college (yes, she and her friends are in college), that matters so frickin' much. And my two girls would know that so well.

"So, you're going to meet Cameron at the goal on Saturday after the game?" Lucille asked, face red and stomach heaving from all the laughing we were doing.

"Of course, I have to. I told him I would. I made a promise. And a Brooks' always keeps their promises," I reply, getting up and strutting proudly around the room. Kendra and Lucille laughed.

"Ow, don't make me laugh, it hurts too much," Kendra said, clutching her stomach.

"Yeah, we've done enough laughing for today," Lucille agreed.

"Oh, stop it," I told them, "Laughing reduces stress. We should be stress-free for a few days now with all the laughing we've been doing!" I exclaimed. The girls laughed, then burst out in pain, then clutched their stomach, smiling.

SATURDAY...5 MINUTES BEFORE MEET

"Are you ready yet, Adrienne?" my mom yells from the bottom of the stairs, "You're supposed to go meet your new tutor in 5 minutes," she continues to yell at me.

"I know, Mom. But I don't know if my tutor is going to be a sweet girl or a cute guy, so the girls and the guys can compliment me both on my fantastic outfit," I say, twirling around at the top of the stairs in my mom's plain view.

"That outfit would look a little better with those new brown flat shoes that your grandmother got you for your birthday," my mom tells me, looking me up and down.

"Do I have time? We need to leave, like, now," I say, examining my somewhat worn pink striped sneakers.

"Yeah, if you hurry," my mom tells me, "I'll meet you out by the car, okay?" stopping by the front door.

"Yeah, sure, Mom," I yell down the hall, fishing in my closet for those flats my mom was referring to. I found them, and slipped them on, quick as a bunny. I rushed out the door to see my mother waiting impatiently at the steering wheel.

"Come on, come on, you're going to be late!" she exclaims once I am in the red family minivan.

"I think we are already late, Mom," I said, "but it doesn't hurt to get moving, oh I don't know, NOW!!!" I almost yell at my mom. She slams on the gas pedal, pushing us both back into our seats, ruining the ponytail that took me 20 minutes to perfect. I was angry, but wasn't about to argue with my mom just over my ruined ponytail. It may have been stupid, but I don't care.

I saw Cameron waiting at the goal. He must've been waiting there for at least 10 minutes. But it wasn't my fault, my mom couldn't move fast enough through all the crappy traffic. Oh my God.

"Hey, Cameron!" I yelled to him, running towards him from the car. I knew I was totally messing up my total appearance, but that didn't matter, Cameron was a friend. A really, really cute friend that accidentally let slip that I liked.

"Hey, Adie. Is it okay if I call you Adie? I know some of your friends do. Am I a friend? I hope I am. Do you want to go out sometime?" he slurred together. I stood there; trying to comprehend every question Cameron asked me.

"Okay, first, you can call me Adie. In fact, I prefer if you call me Adie. Second, yes, you are my friend. Of course, you're my friend, that's a stupid question, Cam. I can call you Cam right?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah, sure. There was one last question," he said, putting on a smile. I had to think for a minute. Then it came to me, Cameron was asking me out. CAMERON WAS ASKING ME OUT. CAMERON STEVENS WAS ASKING ME OUT!!! OH MY GOD!!!

"Uh, um, uh, well..." I started. "It's okay, I can wait," Cameron teased.

"Well, if I have to answer, I would say..." I made a pause just to piss Cameron off.

"Say what?" Cameron asked, eager to know.

"I would ask you what time and where," I tell him.

"Wait, what?" Cameron asked. "Are you saying that you will go out with me?" he continued, a look of shock on his face.

(Yes, I'm stopping there. For suspense, hope it works.)


End file.
